


Clicked

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [49]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Clicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



Perhaps it was because their first meeting involved Kate putting her career aboard the Enterprise in jeopardy in order to support Deanna in her unexpected pregnancy. Perhaps it was the sense of humor, poking harmless fun at others, especially the captain, whom Deanna had always thought could use some loosening up.

Or it could have been neither of those things, but simply the fact that they  _clicked_.

Whatever it was, when they sat in Ten Forward, fingers entwined together, both found themselves basking in a contentedness neither had known before.


End file.
